1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connector holder and an electronic device with the connector holder; more particularly, it relates to a connector holder for keeping a connector plug connected with a connector and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, USB (Universal Serial Bus) is the most widely used transmission interface for transmitting data, and almost every electronic device on the market is equipped with USB connectors for connecting with USB drives for transmitting data or charging the electronic device. In general, there are two ground springs disposed on every USB connector. After a USB drive connects with a USB connector, the two ground springs are designed to gently touch the two square holes of the USB drive. However, the force applied to the USB drive is inadequate to establish a connection between the USB drive and the USB connector. Therefore, the connection between the USB connector and the USB drive may loosen or fail during operation and thus cause the failure of the USB drive, which is not convenient for users.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a connector holder and an electronic device with the connector holder for providing a connection between a connector plug, e.g., that of a USB drive, and a connector to overcome the problem that occurs when the connection between the connector plug and the connector loosens or fails during operation.